Monster Hunter EX+ Jurassic World: Indominus Rex
Indominus Rex is a monster of the ??? Class that is introduced in Monster Hunter EX's Jurassic World Crossover Expansion. It is put in the ??? Class due to it having similarities to Brute Wyverns and Raptorial Bird Wyverns, and the fact that, if the "Invasion Expansion" is installed, It is revealed later that it is a genetic Hybrid created by Scientists, using Ssi-Ruvi Technology. It is encountered in G-Rank and above. In Game information An oddity in itself, the Indominus Rex is unclassified, due to its similarities to many different species. This Untameable King is ferocious and violent, but also intelligent. Beware! Moveset Note: Suggest some moves.... Roar Used when it first notices a hunter, or when it gets enraged. It requires HG Earplugs to block. Hair Raiser Roar The Indominus Rex will lift it's head in the air and roar a battle cry. Will inflict Fear. Gore Slash The Indominus Rex slashes at the Hunter with it's claws. If the attack hits successfully, It will inflict Bleeding instantly. (Bleeding) Tail Whip Whips the hunter(s) with it's tail. Bite Self explanatory. Tastes like Chicken! Will try to grab the Hunter with it's claws. If successful, it will grab the hunter and take bites out of him/her. The only way to escape is to use a dungbomb. (Pin) T.rex Mode Bite The Indominus Rex will try to bite from above, and if successful, will start violently shaking the hunter in its mouth, doing damage each time. The only way to esscape is to use a dungbomb. (pin) Grab and Throw! The Indominus Rex will attempt to grab a hunter with it's hands. If successful, it will quickly either throw it above it's shoulder, or at another hunter, doing damage to the tatgert and the hunter used as a projectile. Materials Note: Descriptions coming soon..... G-Rank *Indominus Scale: *Indominus Plate: *Indominus Hide: *Inominus Tooth: *Indominus Claw: *Indominus Tail: *Fierce Gem: X-Rank *Indominus Scale+: *Indominus Hide+: *Inominus Tooth+: *Indominus Claw+: *Untameable Gem: U-Rank *Indominus Shard: *Indominus Cortex: *Indominus Armorhide: *Indominus GreatFang: *Indominus SharpTalon: *Indominus Gem: Introduction scene Note: The Introduction scene was suggested by: Ailuromancy. The hunter approaches a large cliff wall with several claw marks that go all the way to the top of the cliff. Suddenly, a Troodon pack approaches and corners the hunter to the wall, hissing aggressively. However, their attack is ruined when one of the dinosaurs is suddenly in the air, thrashing around violently as it is thrown into the jungle by an unseen force. The other Troodon attempt to flee, only to be taken out one by one within seconds. The hunter goes to run in the opposite direction of the cliff, but runs into an invisible object; the "object" slowly fades into sight from its camouflage, revealing its white scales and piercing red eyes. The beast snarls once, grabs the hunter,and throws them over its shoulder and turns around, roaring at this new dish on its menu. The Indominus rex is hungry. Quests Village Quests Taming The Untameable *Rank: G-rank *Fee: 750z *Reward: 50,000 *Objective: Hunt an Indominus Rex *Area: Isla Nublar *Client: The Manager *Info: A Dangerous Asset to our park has broken out of it's enclosure, killing inoccents in it's path and causing chaos! I need talented and brave hunters to find the Indominus Rex before things get even worse! Guild Quests Coming soon... Event Quests Coming soon.... Frenzy/ Apex Behavior *A Frenzied Indominus Rex is not confirmed. (yet) *An Apex Indominus Rex is not confirmed (yet) Notes and Trivia *It can remove any paintballs that are put on it, but when it does, it will drop a shiny, which is often a scale. *IT can, like Chameleos, turn invisible by changing it's skin pattern. *It can appear in any quest that takes place in Isla Nublar as a tresspasser monster. *It is said to enjoy killing creatures so much that it hunts for sport. *IT is the only monster to use both the Fear and Bleeding ailments. No other monster in Monster Hunter EX can do both at the same time. *It's armor set not only negates Bleeding and Fear ailments, but also boosts Affinity of weapons, but has the downside of making them susceptical to Dragon attacks as well as lowering the effectiveness of Healing items. *The Indominus Rex's weapons have the best affinity and Physical power of all weapons in this expansion, surpassing even Nargacuga weapons. *You get one quest in the Village Story in the Expansion where you have to hunt an Indominus Rex. *True to it's title, it cannot be tamed. Its just too violent. *It, alongside Tyrannosaurus Rex and Spinosaurus, shares Deviljho's theme. *If Velociraptors are present in the area, it will attempt to communicate with them, and the Raptors will then help it to fight the hunter. *Its secondary weakness to the water element is a refrence to it's fate in Jurassic World. Category:Monster Creation Category:??? Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57 Category:Crossover